Bringing Up Baby
by Laura Kay
Summary: Minerva and Albus rethink their decision to leave Harry with the Dursleys. Will eventually be AD/MM. In response to the Raising Harry Challenge
1. The Boy Arrives

Aren't you all excited? This is my very first fanfic, and hopefully not the last. And since it is my first, and since I already have severe insecurity issues (^_^), that means you have to review! Please? 

Anyhow, this is in response to the Raising Harry Challenge at the Albus and Minerva yahoo group. I know, it's been a while since that was posted, but I actually started writing it way back then. I have about four chapters written out—in my Civics notebook, 'cause I write during that hour. Wouldn't it be funny if I started paying attention, or something? Hehe.

Summary: Minerva and Albus rethink their decision to leave Harry with the Dursleys. Will eventually be AD/MM.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Would I be writing fanfic if I did? It's all J.K. Rowling's. And the title I got from an episode of Family Law, but I think they got it from somewhere else, so I don't know.

AN: This chapter actually has a lot of passages word-for-word out of the first chapter of PS/SS. I just wanted this to fit a little more nicely. It's not completely the same and the next chapters will be more original, I promise, so please don't flame me for it. Actually, please don't flame me at all!!

And away we go…

****

Bringing Up Baby

Chapter One: The Boy Arrives

On a dark, completely usual street one night, two forms sat on the wall around one of the houses. A man and a woman, both of whom looked incredibly out of place in long robes and old-fashioned cloaks. The man, in purple, even had snowy white hair and a beard to match, both down to his waist. Such a pair was unheard of on this street with its boring, identical houses and perfectly neat lawns.

The woman, in emerald green, leapt up off the wall suddenly. "You don't mean—you _can't_ possibly mean the people who live _here_? Dumbledore—you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people less like us. And they have this son—I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him, Minerva," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter to elucidate the situation."

"A letter?" repeated Minerva faintly, sitting back on the wall. "Really, Albus, do you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous—a legend—I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future—there will be books written about Harry—every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Professor Dumbledore, in a tone that left no room for argument. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it, Professor McGonagall?"

If his tone hadn't gotten to Minerva, the use of her title had. She swallowed her objection and said, "Yes, you're right, of course. But in a letter? They'll never understand."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. But we can't deliver Harry personally. I don't imagine a fully-grown witch and wizard arriving at the door, handing them the baby would make matters any easier." Minerva saw his reasoning and nodded her agreement. "So you see, a letter is the best way to go."

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes slightly as she thought. "Maybe. For tonight…" Dumbledore looked quizzically at her, silently drawing an explanation. "What if, when Harry arrives, we do leave him here, but then we come back tomorrow—in Muggle clothes—to explain further to his aunt and uncle? We really do need to talk to them, and at least that way, the shocks will be staggered."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as he took in her suggestion, then smiled. "That's a superb idea, my dear. That's why you're my second-in-command; I'd be lost without you."

Minerva quirked a small smile and was about to reply when a roar filled the quiet, night air, and a huge motorcycle carrying an even more huge man with wild black hair and a beard that hid his face almost entirely appeared from out of the sky.

"Ah, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "Did you have any trouble getting him?"

"Not much Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." Hagrid nodded his head toward her by way of greeting. "The Muggles had just started to gather 'round by the time I got there. The ministry sent people to handle it." He held out to Dumbledore the precious cargo he had been carrying.

Dumbledore took the proffered bundle of blankets containing the baby, letting Professor McGonagall step closer to him so she could see the boy as well. She reached her finger towards the jagged cut on Harry's head.

"Is that where—"she whispered, succeeding in hiding the tremble in her voice.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Albus?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in quite handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." 

Dumbledore pulled away from Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, and walked to the doorstep of the house they had congregated at. Setting him down gently, he pulled a letter out of his cloak and set it down next to him. "Good-bye, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." 

He turned back to the other adults. "It's been a long day and standing about won't make it any shorter." His voice was calm enough, but Minerva could see the pain in his eyes; they no longer twinkled as they had earlier. She, too, had to swallow hard and blink rapidly as the full events of the day came to realization.

"Yes we should go," she agreed.

Hagrid got back on his motorcycle and took off as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arranged to meet back at the house the next afternoon and said their good-byes. As Dumbledore turned to go, Minerva let her eyes wander back to the lumpy pile of blankets. She sighed quietly, trying to quell the feeling of discontent rising in her heart.

A warm hand took hers. "My dear, you know this is the best way," Dumbledore said quietly close to her ear. She unconsciously moved closer to him, drawing his warmth on the slightly chilly night. Dumbledore squeezed her hand gently. "And we'll even be back tomorrow. You'll see that everything will be fine."

"I know," said Minerva, casting about for words to explain what she was feeling. She realized that she didn't exactly know herself. "It's just… so much… Lily and James… little Harry… More names on a long list of people affected by You-Know-Who."

Dumbledore ignored her use of the dark wizard's pseudonym. "A list too long," he said. "But it appears to be over now."

Minerva smiled slightly even as she blinked back tears. "Thank the fates for that."

Dumbledore released her hand and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, grateful for the solace he provided. He was somewhat surprised he had relaxed into the embrace; she generally refused comfort, preferring to let other's rely on her.

Dumbledore dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead. "We should go," he said. Minerva nodded her agreement and straightened up as Dumbledore added, "I have a few other things to attend to, so I won't be accompanying you back. I trust you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Albus. But be careful. Even if You-" she broke off, catching herself. "Even if Voldemort has gone, there could still be Death Eaters at large."

"I'll be careful. Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight," said Professor McGonagall before she turned into a cat and took her leave. Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly as he watched the gray tabby cat slink up the sidewalk, and as he turned to go, a bright twinkle had returned to his blue eyes.


	2. The Decision is Rethought

Chapter Two: The Decision is Rethought

Petunia Dursley opened the front door to put out the milk bottles and let out a scream at the baby boy with her sister's eyes who was occupying her doorstep. Her husband came hurrying out of the living room, carrying their son. Dudley looked at the bundle of blankets with curiosity; the adults looked at it in horror.

With a trembling hand Petunia picked up the letter next to the child. Reading it quickly she gasped and looked back at the baby. She pursed her lips in anger and thrust the letter towards Vernon before leaning down to pick up Harry, none to gently.

Vernon watched her take the baby into the kitchen. "Petunia?" he asked incredulously.

"Read the letter, Vernon," was her clipped reply. Vernon did as he was bidden:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

It is with great sorrow that I tell you that Lily and James Potter were killed last night. I'm not sure that you have heard about the dark wizard Voldemort or his attacks, but I'm afraid the murderous act was his doing. Please accept my deepest sympathies for your losses.

However, there is some good news. The Potters' son Harry survived the attack, miraculously. In fact, Harry actually defeated Voldemort, and, being the fifteen-month-old that he is, this is incredible.

Unfortunately, this means that Harry has been orphaned. Which is why he has been left with you. You need to raise him, as you are the only family he has now. He needs you to keep him safe. You must take him.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Vernon's face had turned a ghastly shade of grayish-white and he stuttered incomprehensibly as he walked into the kitchen. Petunia had deposited Harry unceremoniously on the table and was now making breakfast rather forcefully, slamming the frying pan down onto to stove with her lips pursed and her nostrils flared.

Vernon recovered enough to speak. "What are we going to do? Are we keeping it?"

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, Vernon," Petunia said as she set the pitcher of orange juice down, sloshing a bit onto the table near Harry, who started crying loudly at the noise. Dudley, upset by the noise as much as by the new baby taking attention away from him, started to wail even louder.

Petunia took Dudley out of Vernon's arms. "Shh, Duddy-kins, it's all right. Did that nasty little thing scare you?" 

Dudley's wails ceased when Petunia gave him a bit of bacon to gnaw on. Harry kept on crying though, and both adults looked at him in disgust. Finally, Vernon picked the child up and took him into the living room. Harry stopped crying and looked around at the new room, his eyes lighting up at Dudley's toys scattered on the rug. Vernon caught the look and decided not to leave Harry there. "Oh no, you don't. Those are my son's toys. Little freeloaders can find their own." 

He walked out of the living room again, wondering what to do with the child. In the hall, his eyes fell upon the small door of the cupboard under the stairs. He opened the door and turned on the light, inspecting the small space. It was safe enough, though a little dusty. Vernon plopped Harry down on the rough wooden floor and closed the door. 

Harry, not quite understanding at first, blinked at the door for a moment, then let out a long, loud wail. But the Dursleys paid him no heed, deciding to find a way to deal with this unwelcome intruder after breakfast. When no one came to get him, Harry eventually cried himself out, settling for whimpering as he looked around at the unfinished walls and ceiling.

*****

Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the Dursley house later that day. They wore muggle clothing in an effort not to startle the Dursleys anymore than they had to. He wore a brown three-piece suit with a white shirt peeking out of the vest; she wore a long flowing black skirt patterned with little red and white flowers, and a scoop neck, long-sleeved white shirt. The look worked for Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore, however, still looked rather conspicuous. Minerva supposed it was the beard and hair.

The couple walked to the front door and rang the bell. Vernon answered, eyeing Dumbledore suspiciously.

"No, thank you, we've already accepted Christ and we're quite happy with our vacuum cleaner," he said and closed the door.

The professors looked at each other in a confused silence. Professor McGonagall rang the bell again. Vernon reopened the door, slightly more annoyed this time.

"Look, if you're collecting for something, you're wasting your time, we've already had enough trouble with freeloaders for one day." Again the door started to close, but Dumbledore put his arm out.

"No, sir, you misunderstand, we need to speak to you."

Vernon stared at the man. That hair, that beard…but the woman looked normal enough. She smiled slightly at him. "I suppose. Come in." He stood aside so they could enter, then led them into the living room where Petunia was entertaining Dudley. The woman and boy regarded the couple. Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall—"

"Dumbledore? You wrote that letter!" Vernon broke in. He moved towards his wife and son to shield them from the witch and wizard. Petunia had a mixed look of horror and disgust on her face.

"Yes, I did write that letter. We are here to help explain anything you have questions on, to help make this easier."

"You could make it easier by taking him with you when you go," Petunia stated sharply. 

Minerva looked at the woman in surprise; she hadn't expected the Dursleys to flat out refuse to take Harry. She was about to speak when a quiet whimper sounded. She was sure no one else had heard it; it was only barely audible to her animagically-improved ears. She glanced about suspiciously. "Where is Harry?"

Petunia and Vernon exchanged a look as Minerva took a step towards the doorway, in the direction of the whimper. Dumbledore looked quizzically at her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Petunia cried shrilly. "Do you think I'm going to let some freak I've never met before just wander around my house?"

Minerva only half-heard the insult, concentrating as she was on the soft noise of distress coming from somewhere outside the room. Dumbledore, however, bristled slightly. "Now, there is no need for name-calling, Mrs. Dursley—"

"Don't tell my wife what she can and can't say, old man!" Vernon interrupted. "I think we've been rather fair about this whole situation so far, and—"

Dumbledore was about to break in, bristling again, but Minerva stopped him with a hand on his arm. She walked into the hallway and stopped again. Albus watched her, still confused as to what she was doing, while Mr. and Mrs. Dursley continued their rant about strangers invading their home.

In the hall, Minerva turned away from the front door and went to the small door of the cupboard. Wrenching it open, she gasped and crouched down. When she straightened back up, she was holding a very dusty Harry Potter. She rocked him gently, brushing him off, wiping crocodile tears off his face and whispering comforting words to stop his whimpers, before walking back into the living room. Albus gasped at her, at a complete loss for words. Minerva, on the other hand, had plenty to say. The tenderness with which she had looked at Harry vanished and her dark eyes flashed as she looked at Vernon and Petunia. 

"You…vile…people," she gritted out. "Do you have any idea who this boy is? Any clue as to how special, how wonderful he is? This boy saved the world last night, saved your pathetic lives, and you lock him in a closet?" Her voice crescendoed into an enraged shriek.

Vernon rebutted, "It is no business of yours how we treat that child! You left him with us, we will deal with him as we see fit—"

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore both tried to break in here, but Petunia's shrill voice drowned out both of them. "This boy isn't special! He's a freak, born to freak parents who died because of their freaky ways! They're better off gone, and we were doing the world a favor by making sure he wasn't brought up like them!"

It was for the best the Minerva was carrying Harry, because it prevented her from directing her wand towards Petunia. "Shut up, you stupid woman!" she hissed as Dumbledore once again found himself speechless. "You have no idea what this is all about! I can't believe you are Lily's sister. She would be horrified! She was one of the best people I've ever known. I don't understand why she and James should be the ones who died and you two should live." She turned on heel and marched out the front door comforting Harry, whose whimpers had turned into quiet sobs while the adults had been arguing. Albus followed her silently, still not trusting his power of speech.

* * * * *

Ok, now review! Please. Pretty please? 


	3. The New Decision Is Made

AN: I'm really sorry it took me so long to post!! I meant to have it up days ago, but then my teachers decided to gang up on the seniors with a few end-of-the-year projects. : P But anyway…

AN2: I want to say a huge thank you to all my reviewers!! You guys are the best! I feel so happy! SO: Thanks to petriebird18, MK, LinZE, Selene, VoyICJ, Athenia McGonagall, GEM, and Aeryn Alexander!! I love you all!!

And now, on with the show!

Chapter Three: The New Decision Is Made

Minerva didn't stop walking, and Albus didn't attempt to stop her, until they had reached Arabella Figg's house where they could use the Floo Network to get back to Hogwarts. Minerva turned to face Albus when she stepped onto the small stoop. She was now eye level with him and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. Her voice was strong, however, without a waver. "I'm going to take Harry. I'll raise him."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Minerva, I know you're concerned about Harry's welfare, but don't you think there are better options?"

"No. I don't think there are." Minerva's reply was soft without a trace of anger; Dumbledore knew these things were said out of careful deliberation, not emotional chaos. "The Dursleys were his only family, and he's not staying with them. It can't be Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew--" her voice broke, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "It can't be Remus Lupin either. Who would be better?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. He knew Minerva had made up her mind, but he had to try to make her see reason. "My dear, I understand, but you are a very busy woman already, what with teaching, and being Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. Will it be fair to Harry?"

He could see her mind already working to solve this obstacle. "Albus, if it's necessary, I'll resign my jobs. I think Lily and James would have wanted me to take him if Sirius, Remus, and Peter couldn't. Me or you…" She hadn't intended that to have that sound as guilt-inducing as it had, she had merely been stating what had been running through her head since Dumbledore had placed the boy on the Dursley's doorstep. But now that she had said it, she knew it hadn't hurt her case.

Dumbledore sighed. He knew she was right. "Minerva, you don't have to worry, I won't take him from you. And we can't have you resigning, can we? I'd be lost without you. I suggest instead, Harry isn't raised by you--" Minerva made a confused protest at this, but Albus silenced her by continuing, "--but rather, by _us._ Let me help you."

His eyes twinkled and he smiled at Minerva who smiled back at him broadly. "That would be wonderful, Albus," she said, eyes shining anew with tears.

They let themselves into Arabella's house knowing that she wasn't home. As one of the Ministry's top Aurors, she was still out rounding up Death Eaters. They used her fireplace to travel back to Minerva's chambers

AN3: Oh wow, that was depressingly short. I'm sorry I'm too sleepy to type anymore tonight, but I promise I'll make up for it. I'll post two chapters tomorrow, assuming Fanfiction.net doesn't go all crazy. But for now I'm off to bed, because I have an exciting day planned for tomorrow. I'm ditching school and going to Chicago. Ok, it's not so much ditching as taking a fieldtrip there, but you get the idea. So good night!


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts, Part I

AN: Yay, Chicago was awesome!! Let's hear it for fieldtrips!! Ok, now to the real AN: I want to apologize again for the _extremely_ short chapter. It was supposed to be combined with this chapter, which unfortunately means this chapter will probably be fairly short, too. Sorry again!

AN2: Um, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that, in this story, I assumed Lily and the Marauders (or at least Lily and James) had been closer to Albus and Minerva than just students-to-teachers. Sorry if I confused anyone.

Chapter Four: Welcome to Hogwarts, Part I

Harry had started crying again, apparently not having enjoyed the Floo Network, and as Minerva set about comforting him, Albus ordered some food from the kitchens for the three of them.

Minerva rocked Harry gently in her arms, bouncing him lightly and softly reassuring him. She made her way into her bedroom and sat down in an old rocking chair. She reached into her pocket for her wand and used it to summon a scarlet teddy bear from a shelf. It had been a gift from a student who had graduated a few years ago, and now seemed to be just the thing to quiet Harry. His tears subsided immediately as he latched his fingers around the gold ribbon that was tied around the bear's neck. Minerva smiled as the boy's eyes lit up. She tightened her arms around him and rocked the chair gently.

Albus stood in the doorway separating the bedroom from the living room, watching the woman and the baby. He was struck by how natural his Deputy Headmistress seemed with the boy. They weren't exactly strangers, of course, but Dumbledore had never had the opportunity to observe the two of them alone together. They both looked so at peace.

The moment didn't last, however, as Harry started crying again. Minerva stood up and brought Harry past Albus back into the living room to wait for the house elf and the food. The wait wasn't long, though; the elf popped into the room and set up the meal on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Harry's tears once again dwindled as he watched the creature work. 

Minerva shifted Harry so he was sitting on her hip. With her free hand, she brought out her wand again, and then surveyed the room. Her eyes fell on a straight-backed wooden chair. She quickly transfigured it into a high chair and set Harry in it, buckling the straps to keep him from falling. Taking the teddy bear out of his grip and depositing it on the couch, she thanked the elf, who was looking at Harry in delight. The creature was quite taken with the baby.

"If there is anything you or the little sir are needing, madam, you can ask I. Rady would love to be helping," the house elf said.

Minerva smiled. "Thank you, Rady, I'll keep that in mind." The house elf smiled gleefully once more at Harry and bowed to both professors before disappearing back to the kitchens.

Albus kept his place at the doorway and watched Minerva place macaroni and cheese on the tray of Harry's high chair to let him feed himself. He set to it with a will, covering both hands and cheeks with cheese. Minerva laughed and started cutting up a few strawberries and adding them to the now cheese covered tray.

"I hope that tastes better than it looks," she said before turning to the sandwiches and the rest of the strawberries that Rady had left for the adults' lunch. "Are you joining us then, or have you decided to become a statue?" she teased him lightly.

Albus smiled and joined Minerva on the couch. She looked at him curiously.

"You haven't stopped smiling since we arrived," she commented.

"I don't think you have, either," Albus replied. "I knew you were more caring and nurturing than you'd have anyone believe, but I've never seen you like this."

Minerva smiled again, but hid it behind her turkey sandwich. "Well, you've never really seen me around babies, have you? I was always this way with my younger brother. And this isn't just any baby," she continued softly. "It's Harry."

Dumbledore watched her as she turned her gaze back to the cheese-and-strawberry smeared boy. He caught the sadness in her smile. He knew she had been as close to Lily and James as he had. He searched for a way to change the subject, but Minerva beat him to it.

"Of course, my _older_ brothers are a different story. They baby me even more than I baby Daniel."

Albus smiled at the memories of the McGonagall children that stole through his mind. "Yes, I remember the fuss Jayden and Andrew put up when you wanted to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"Oh, I was ready to curse them into oblivion when they told our father it was too dangerous." Minerva shook her head at the memory. "But then my mother convinced him I'd be fine."

Albus chuckled. "Yes, if I remember correctly, Annabelle McGonagall always had the last word. Much like her daughter."

Minerva managed to keep a straight face as she cut up more strawberries for Harry. " I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No, I'm sure you don't. You only managed to talk your way out of how many detentions and losses of house points?"

"Only the unfair ones," Minerva said, succeeding in suppressing her laughter and maintaining her air of indignation.

Albus snorted. "Right. You didn't deserve a detention for flooding Apollyon Pringle's office with bobotuber pus?"

"No," she replied matter-of-factly. "He deserved it or taking those points from Gryffindor when it was so clearly Slytherin's fault."

"Do you even remember what they did?"

"Well…no, but I do remember that it was their fault! And if Pringle was gullible enough to believe that I was only near his office because 'I had been making Prefect rounds when I'd had a sudden vision that there was trouble near there,' then, no, I didn't deserve the detention."

"He was out for blood that night, though. I thin he would have punished you anyway," Albus said, thinking back to that night.

"Yes, he would have, until I gave him a scapegoat. And technically I wasn't lying; it was the Slytherins' faults."

Albus laughed. "And the silver-tongued vixen triumphs again!"

Minerva joined in his laughter. "Well it's not like I didn't get my share of detentions anyway."

"That's true. You had no respect for rules."

"I did so!" Minerva said indignantly. "I knew exactly when I was breaking the rules, and I always contemplated my actions very seriously. You don't know how many times I decided against it."

"Oh my, the number of times you broke the rules, plus the number of times you broke the rules without getting caught so I don't know the exact number, and you're telling me there are things you wanted to do and _didn't_?"

Minerva smiled at his outburst. "Quite a few things actually. Really, when you look at the ratio of rules I've broken to the number of rules I didn't break when I wanted to, I was a modal student."

Albus snorted. "Modal student…Well, at least in the classroom you were." He turned to look at Harry. "This baby will certainly not lack in that area, being raised by you. I'll just hope you'll let him get into as much trouble as you did."

Minerva smiled at Harry, who had finished eating and was in the process of painting the tray of his high chair and himself with cheese and strawberry juice. "I don't think he'll need my influence to get into trouble. It runs in his family."

AN3: Ok, so maybe it wasn't that short! : ) Of course, now it's much later than I intended it to be, so I'm falling asleep and making ridiculous typos. So I think I'll head off to bed and type the next chapter first thing tomorrow, ok? Please review, because it makes me more hyper than all the chocolate I ate in German-town today!!

AN4: And another thanks to those who very kindly reviewed my mini-chapter: LinZE, Aeryn Alexander, and periebird18. And thanks to everyone who just hasn't gotten a chance to review, since it has only been one day : ) I love you all!! 


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts, Part II

Chapter Five: Welcome to Hogwarts. Part II

After a quick bath and a cleaning charm on his clothes, Harry was shown the castle by the two professors as they made arrangements for the boy. Professor Dumbledore would watch him during Professor McGonagall's classes the next day, and, as she had the afternoon free, she would take Harry into Hogsmeade on a shopping trip for clothes, furniture, and the like. Then they'd introduce him to the school that night at dinner. They weren't quite sure what they'd tell the students, but they'd decided to worry about that later.

They had, however, decided to tell the staff the truth. This decision had come about after Harry had met Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. The former Hufflepuff, colors shining, had swooned over the boy, while Snape had regarded him with an arched eyebrow and a quirked lip. They both congratulated the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress on the baby.

__

Flashback

"How long have you two been an item?" Poppy asked the completely bewildered McGonagall and Dumbledore. "And how did you manage to keep it a secret, Minerva? I'm the only mediwitch in the proximity, unless you count that Dr. Roberts in Hogsmeade, but he… well, moreover you don't like him much because of that time--"

"Poppy!" Minerva broke in, finally finding her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Minerva, but--oh--it's just so wonderful!" She flung her arms around the "happy couple" and Harry.

Minerva and Albus gasped as Snape's smiled widened slightly. "Yes," he said quietly, "congratulations."

"Oh, we all wondered when you two would finally get together, and now we find out that you already have!" Poppy said as she pulled away. "I was just saying--"

"Poppy!" Again it was Minerva who stopped the nurse's ramblings. "Albus and I are not together," she said, blushing for reasons unknown to even her, "and this is certainly _not_ our child."

"Oh…" Poppy's eye grew wide and she blushed in embarrassment.

Albus carried on, hoping to dispel some of the awkwardness that permeated the atmosphere around the witches and wizards. "Upon closer inspection, I'm sure you'll see that this boy couldn't be anyone but Lily and James' son."

Poppy swooned again at the boy, but this time out of sympathy for the child. Snape's face darkened, and at first Minerva thought he looked angry, but then she caught his eye and realized he appeared almost sad. _"Perhaps it's both,"_ she thought.

__

End Flashback

After Minerva and Albus had explained the situation, Poppy and Severus had both taken their leave rather hastily, still uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with the Headmaster and his deputy. Albus and Minerva had decided then that it would be best to tell the other staff members straight away, lest any other awkward assumptions be made.

When the tour was over it was nearly dinnertime, so Minerva, Albus, and Harry adjourned to Minerva's chambers again and had Rady bring up some food. Once Harry was served, Albus bought up something that had been floating around his mind all afternoon.

"Minerva, what did Dr. Roberts do to you? What was Poppy going to say?"

Minerva tried to evade the question, but Albus wouldn't relent. "Fine, Albus, if you must know… He… was acting inappropriately… He touched me."

"A standard examination requires some physical contact," Albus said, not wanting to jump to conclusions about that doctor.

"My breasts hardly required such an examination, Albus," she said flatly. "But everything is fine now," she added quickly, as if trying to explain why she was able to speak so freely about it.

"How can you say that?" Albus spluttered, surprising himself in how angry he was. _"Something about Minerva being treat this way…"_ a small voice in his head noted.

But Minerva took no notice of his anger, and was actually smiling. "Oh, it's quite all right. He got what he deserved." Albus raised an eyebrow. "Well, my wand…slipped. He got his."

Albus laughed, but his mind kept nagging him. _"Why did you react that way? You know perfectly well that Minerva can handle herself. And she obviously has gotten over it…"_

Minerva lost herself in thoughts as well. She drifted back to what Poppy had said: _"Oh we were all wondering when you two would finally get together, and now we find out that you already have!"_ What was that supposed to mean? She and Albus were always close; perhaps that was what had given them that impression…

Harry interrupted both adults' musings with a loud, frustrated cry. He had finished his dinner and had lost interest in decorating himself and his highchair with the leftovers. Now he was getting cranky.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," Minerva said in a singsong voice as she started wiping baby and tray down with a wet rag.

"Aww, but I'm not tired," Albus mock-pouted, his eyes twinkling.

Minerva laughed. "Well, let's see if I can't tire you out," she said without thinking. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said and she hastened to correct herself. "You can give Harry his bath." She turned away from Albus to keep him from seeing the blush crawling across her cheeks. This, however, also prevented her from seeing the blush crawling across his.

  
AN: Well that chapter was amusing, to me, at any rate. The chapter of random, slightly amusing conversations. ^_^ It actually wasn't supposed to end there, but if I went on, the chapter would be HUGE, so I stopped. The next chapter should be up by Wednesday. Probably. Assuming I get started on my school projects. Hmm… Thanks for reading, now please review! ----Laura


	6. The Big Discussion

Hey, I'm writing! Look at me go! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update! You know, I always get all grumpy when I read a fanfic that says "I'll update soon" or something, and then you look at when it was last updated and it was, like, 2001 or something. So I'm very sorry. Also, that last chapter was my least favorite so far, so I'm even more sorry that I left that one up for so long. All I can say is that I got caught up with the projects and finished high school! I'm all graduated! School is an option! Woohoo! All right then, I'm done.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers!!! You guys are the best ever!! HUGE thanks to you all: Aeryn Alexander, Linz, petriebird18, GEM, MK, Selene, VoyICJ, Athenia McGonagall, JerseyGirl03, PrincessWitch, Lemon-Drops, MJ, and SailorSakuraChi!!! I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did, I love you too! You guys are all awesome!

On with the show…

Chapter Six: The Big Discussion

As Albus gave Harry his bath, Minerva headed to the bedroom to take care of the baby's sleeping arrangements. Of course, she didn't have anything the boy would need, so she decided to transfigure some of her furniture. Her eyes fell on the chest at the end of her bed. Checking to make sure that the contents of the chest were undamageable, she converted it to a crib. She transfigured a pillow from the bed into a small mattress and then used a charm to shrink a spare blanket off the bed down to a size better suited for Harry. After placing both items, along with the scarlet teddy bear, into the chest-cum-crib, she moved on to her next mission: clothes.

Moving to her wardrobe, she pulled out a dark blue blouse from the section of rarely worn apparel that Minerva had unofficially labeled "muggle clothes." Laying it on the bed, she waved her wand once more and the shirt shifted into a soft pair of pajamas sized just for Harry.

She nodded satisfied, and turned to survey the room, to see if anything else was needed for the night. Glancing around she noted how un-child-friendly the room was: tiny objects on tables, sharp-cornered furniture, not-so-soft carpeting on the hard wood floor. _Although,_ Minerva thought, _most of those things aren't _people_-friendly._

She had begun to wonder what should be done about it, when Albus brought Harry into the room. Minerva took the boy and laid him on the end on the bed to dress him. He gazed serenely--or perhaps tiredly--up at her, allowing her to dress him without fuss. When she had finished, he raised one tiny hand and pointed at her. "Mummy?" he said quietly.

Minerva wasn't quite sure what his innocent declaration meant, whether he was asking for his mother, or confusing Lily with herself, but at any rate it brought tears to her eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she picked Harry up, and sat on the bed, the boy in her lap. Not knowing how much the fifteen-month-old would understand, she fumbled blindly for words.

"Harry, this is very important. Your mother and father can't be her now. They had to go away. But even though they aren't here," she gestured around the room, "they're still in here," she tapped his chest, indicating his heart. Harry tapped his hand there, too, to show he was listening. "Do you understand, Harry?"

He nodded slowly, eyes filling with tears. "Mummy 'n' Daddy go 'way," he said.

Minerva's heart wrenched, not for the first time that day. "Yes, they went away. But they still love you. They'll always love you. And that's why they left you with me, so that I can love you while they're gone."

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment, then leaned against Minerva hugging her. Her tears finally spilled over and ran down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the boy, rocking him gently. They stayed that way for a while, until Harry had almost drifted off to sleep. Minerva got up and walked towards the crib. As she did harry opened his eyes and pointed at her.

"Who you?" he asked.

She smiled. "Minerva," she said.

"Minva," he struggled, half-asleep.

She chuckled softly, and confirmed his attempt at her name. "Minerva."

"Mirma. Mama," Harry whispered.

She froze at that, but relaxed immediately. _It was just his way of saying my name_, she thought. _I'm not replacing Lily. He knows who his mother is._

Having allayed her fears, or at least pushed them out of her mind, Minerva laid Harry in the crib on his stomach. Moving to the head of her bed, she tapped a crystal on her nightstand with her wand and it started glowing softly, acting as a nightlight. She took a moment to calm herself and wipe her eyes before turning off the other lights in the room and going out into the living room.

Albus was standing next to the fireplace, tinkering with a small, crystal lion on the mantle. He looked at Minerva as she approached.

"I wondered where you'd gone," she said.

"I assumed you wouldn't particularly appreciate an audience for that," he said, his voice calm, but his eyes searching hers intensely. "How did it go?"

Minerva smiled softly to reassure him. "He actually seemed to understand very well. Quite remarkable, that boy, very intelligent for his age."

"Indeed. And…?" Albus prompted. "How are you?"

Minerva felt her eyes well up again and blinked quickly, trying in vain to recapture the façade she generally took on, that of the stern, no-nonsense professor. Minerva offered Albus a weak smile and turned to look at the small figurine covered by his hand. "Lily and the Marauders gave that to me." She laughed quietly, laboriously. "That's what the card said: Marauders. I always wondered where they had come up with that--"

"Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted. "You are trying to distract me, and it won't work."

Minerva sighed heavily and turned away from him to walk to the sofa. "I'm just worried I suppose. About a few things."

"Such as?" asked Dumbledore, joining her on the couch.

She hesitated only slightly before voicing what had been percolating in the back of her mind all afternoon. "Such as I won't be a good mother, and Harry would be better off somewhere else."

"Why would you think that, Minerva?"

"Look at this place, Albus! Hardly a child-friendly atmosphere!" She was fast losing all self-restraint.

"So you'll adjust. All new mothers have to. Is that all this is about?"

Minerva had to agree that, out loud, the concept of raising Harry did seem somewhat less frightening. But then there was the other problem…

"I'm not his mother though. Lily is. Was…" she said quietly, mostly to herself.

"Minerva?" Albus looked questioningly at her.

She paused. "He called me 'Mama.' I think he was just saying 'Minerva,' but it came out 'Mama' and it made me think that maybe acting as his mother would be disrespectful to Lily." This sentence came out in a rush, a catharsis that left Minerva feeling oddly smaller than before she'd said it.

Albus' intense gaze softened. He reached out and took her hand in his. "Minerva, that's preposterous, and you know it. You said it yourself; Lily and James would have wanted us to raise him, under the circumstances. In this situation, it's the best thing to be done."

Minerva turned her watery eyes towards him. "But what if he thinks--"

Albus cut her off with a wave of his hand. "What if? What if cats turned green and clocks ran backward?" His efforts were rewarded with a furrowed brow from his colleague. "We can't dwell on what might be, Minerva, not when there is so much going on in the present. You won't let him forget Lily or James, and you'll raise him with the love that he needs, and he'll love you and his parents."

Blue eyes looked deeply into brown ones, his filled with concern and hers with tears. Suddenly, Minerva threw her arms around Albus' neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

His arms went around her waist and he chuckled softly. "You're quite welcome, my dear."

Both reluctant to pull away, they embraced for some time in a comfortable silence, until the clock on the mantle chimed loudly making them both jump.

"Well, the hour grows late, said Albus, standing and looking towards the clock, giving Minerva a chance to wipe her eyes.

"Yes," she agreed, standing as well.

They caught each other's gaze once more and their eyes stayed locked for a short time, until Minerva glanced away and blushed slightly. Albus smiled, bade her goodnight, and left the room.

Minerva watched him leave, then sighed and began to straighten up the room. After stacking the dinner dishes neatly on the coffee table, she made her way into the dimly it bedroom. She sat down on the foot of her bed and leaned against the railing of the crib, looking down at Harry. She placed her hand on the sleeping baby's back, noticing that her hand covered a large portion of it. _He's so tiny_, she thought, not for the first time. 

Minerva remembered thinking how tiny Harry was the first time she had held him, over a year ago, just a few hours after he had been born. Lily had smiled tiredly up at her and raised the small, blue blanket-wrapped bundle up to her friend and former professor. As Minerva had taken him carefully in her arms, she'd fallen instantly in love with the boy. Now, the fifteen-month-old Harry turned his head to face the other direction, and Minerva realized she was still smitten.

Her heart ached for the tiny boy, whose parents wouldn't be with him to see him grow; who had defeated the Dark Lord, saving them all; who was now lying in a makeshift crib, in a room that clearly wasn't designed for children… But then, she considered Harry's other option: the Dursleys. Somehow Minerva knew that Harry would be much better off with her--even if she would need to make several adjustments--than with that horrible family.

She took a deep shaky breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's head before getting herself ready for bed and promptly falling asleep.

AN: Once again, my apologies this is almost a month later than I said it would be. And, completely off topic here, I would like to announce my new found love for Kohls. I just bought about $100 dollars worth of clothes for less than $20! I love sales. Sorry… Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. It just seems that every time I sit down to write, I get distracted. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the (incredibly late) chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!!


	7. The Problem and the Solution

Chapter Seven: The Problem and the Solution

            Five days later, Harry was becoming incorporated—not so easily—into Minerva's life.  The adjustments that needed to be made to accommodate him were still being made, but less often, and not so drastically.  

            Harry, though she had corrected him often at first, had decided on calling Minerva "Mama."  He had tried several mutilations of her name, but Mama seemed to be the one that he was most comfortable with, so it stuck.  Minerva gave up on trying to correct him, and instead focused her attention on making sure he knew the difference between "Mama" and "Mummy." 

Minerva and Harry had returned from their Hogsmeade shopping trip laden with several finds, including a real crib and highchair, and several new outfits for Harry.  Rady the house elf had squealed with delight as he sorted through all the bags of colorful clothes and toys.

Rady had been a huge help in integrating Harry into Minerva's life.  The small elf was always available to bring food for the growing boy's appetite, or to watch him during Minerva's lessons when Albus was unavailable.  Rady had even brought several new toys to keep Harry entertained.

Albus, though he made changes than Minerva, still made some adjustments.  Minerva and Albus both agreed that it would be best for Harry if he weren't bounced from person to person around the castle, so they tried to rearrange their schedules so that one of them could always be with Harry.  This hadn't been too much of a problem—Rady's baby-sitting services had only been called upon a few times—but the object the two professors found to be the most aggravating was the journey between their respective chambers.  What with carrying Harry and all his things that went with him from room to room, Minerva and Albus were realizing just how far apart their rooms were.  And during the day the halls were full of jostling students, which didn't make the trip any easier.  Most of them gave the professors and baby ample room, but some were less thoughtful, as students will be.

The students had been told the truth about the newest addition to the castle population—sort of.  They had been told that the boy was the child of some friends of Minerva's who had been killed in the war.  They had also been told, however, that his name was James Leason.  Added to this, Harry's hair was charmed to be blonde and his scar was covered up with a small glamour whenever he was out where the other students could see him.  This was also a hassle of moving Harry between rooms.

Minerva considered this very problem one day as she trudged wearily toward Albus's office after a particularly harrowing class in which a fifth year Hufflepuff had set his desk on fire, and then drenched his neighbor with water in the process of trying to put it out.  She, however, didn't see any solution to the problem of taking Harry back and forth between rooms.

Turning down another corridor, Minerva almost ran into the boy and would-be-boy she was on her way to see.  The latter's eyes shone brightly.  He didn't look nearly as tired as Minerva felt.  She eyed him suspiciously as she took Harry from him.

"Albus," Minerva said, as Harry amused himself with her earring, "why is it that you look so well rested?  That is, if you're willing to share your beauty secrets," she added, a smile pulling at her mouth.

Albus smiled back.  "It's no secret, my dear: sleep.  You forget," he added, in response to the confused look crossed her face, "when I have Harry, you teach.  When you have Harry, I have ample time to nap."

Minerva sighed and took the bag of Harry's toys and such from Albus.  "I strongly dislike you right now," she said tiredly.

Albus smiled again.  "No, you don't.  Now, let's go down to lunch.  Here," he said, taking the bag back from Minerva, "we'll take these things back to your rooms on the way."

"Oh, more stairs," Minerva groaned, but even as she said it she swung Harry up over her head making him squeal with laughter.

Albus watched Minerva out of the corner of his eye as they headed back towards her rooms.  She looked much more energized than she had a few minutes before.  She seemed to draw energy from Harry.  It had been a long time since Albus had seen her as happy as she was when she was with Harry.  _Perhaps this situation is as good for her as it is for him,_ he thought.

After they had reached Minerva's rooms and deposited the bag, Minerva turned toward the staircase leading to the Great Hall, but Albus stopped her.

"This way; there's a shortcut down this hallway."

Minerva stared at him.  "I've lived in this hallway for how long and you haven't told me about this shortcut?" she said in mock rage.

Albus smiled as they walked in the direction opposite Minerva's chosen route.  "I only just found it.  It's through one of the doors that move."

Minerva inhaled sharply.  Albus looked at her in alarm, but Minerva just stared wide-eyed at him.  "Albus," she said slowly, "if doors can move, can entire rooms?"

Albus didn't catch her point.  "Yes, I suppose they can.  The castle has been rearranging itself since it was built."

"So, it would be possible to move our rooms closer together?"

Albus gasped then, too.  "I do believe so!  I can't believe we didn't think of this before!"

Minerva felt Harry's stomach growl.  "Maybe it's because we were running on an empty tummy," she said tickling Harry.  "Let's go down to lunch."

*          *            *

            Albus and Minerva set to work later that same day.  They had decided to meet in the middle—literally.  They had chosen a spot right in between their respective chambers.  

The spells required for the task weren't too difficult.  They mainly involved basically asking the castle to shift itself.  It was short work for Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, along with Professor Flitwick who had volunteered his service.  Flitwick even managed to tweak the spell so that their rooms moved but the doors stayed in the same places, so students wouldn't realize the Headmaster and his Deputy were living together and assume the worst.  When anyone walked through either of the doors, he or she would find his or herself in an office nowhere near the hallway they had started in, none the wiser.

As an afterthought, the professors moved another room, an empty bedroom, usually used for guests staying at the castle.  They moved the room to the spot they had chosen for Albus and Minerva's rooms and connected to both.  This would be converted into Harry's bedroom, so he wouldn't have to share Minerva's room.

Work completed, Minerva and Albus went to their respective office doors to test their work.  Stepping through the doorway, no difference could be seen.  Minerva was afraid for a moment that the spell hadn't worked, but then she reminded herself that no change was supposed to be seen, not in the office.  Walking through to the living room, she saw the new door that led to Albus's living room.  The door opened and Albus appeared.  Minerva smiled at him, and then proceeded to her bedroom.  A new door had appeared there as well, on the right wall, next to her armoire.  Opening it, she found herself in Harry's new bedroom, directly across from another door, which once again opened to reveal Albus.

"Ta-da," he said softly.

Minerva smiled.  "Just like magic."

In unison they walked towards the foot of the bed and sat down.

"We'll be just like next-door neighbors," Minerva said, mostly to herself.

"My dear, I don't think most next-door neighbors have houses joined at the living and bed rooms."

"True.  But speaking of living rooms, do we really need to keep both of them?"

Albus looked at her confusedly.  "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking we could keep your living room as such, and turn mine into a study or whatnot.  Sort of combine our apartments to form one large apartment?"

Albus considered this.  "A wonderful idea!" he proclaimed.  "We can work on that later."

Minerva closed her eyes and sighed.  "Much later.  I'm drained."  Albus put his arm around her shoulder sympathetically, and she opened her eyes to smile at him.

There came a noise from the doorway leading to Minerva's room.  The professors looked over to see Rady holding Harry and bending to pick up the toy broomstick that the boy had just dropped.  When Rady looked up, Albus and Minerva could see a strange look on his squashy face, as if he had just discovered a secret and was both thrilled and guilty that he had done so.  Minerva looked at him suspiciously, but Rady didn't see.

"I is bringing Harry Potter back to you before dinner, as you is asking, sir and madam."

"Thank you, Rady," Albus said.  Rady asked if they would take their meal in their rooms, but Albus and Minerva decided to go down to the Great Hall, so Rady bowed his departure.

Once he was back in the hallway, Rady smiled gleefully.  He had heard talk of something more than friendship between the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, but he hadn't really believed it.  Now, having seen the way they had looked at each other just when he had come into the room, Rady knew there was at least some truth to those stories.  And he had a plan to help more of the tales become truths…

AN:  Howdy, y'all.  I hope you enjoyed the chapter : )  I'm not sure I quite like how this story is going.  I like parts of it, but I'm not sure how I feel about it as a whole.  What do you think?  Review, please, and let me know.

A super big huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed already!  You guys are the best!!  Thanks so much: Aeryn Alexander, Linz, petriebird18, GEM, MK, Selene, VoyICJ, Athenia McGonagall, JerseyGirl03, PrincessWitch, Lemon-Drops, MJ, SailorSakuraChi, Sagittarius, Desertrain, AngelDes1313, Child-of-the-Dawn, CarmenSandiego, and BryteTwilight!!  You guys are why I feel guilty for not writing for so long.  : )

Today is my 18th birthday!! Woohoo! And now I'm done : ) 


End file.
